Teenage Dream  A NaruSasu SongFic
by deans42ndfreckle
Summary: Drabbles to the tune of Teenage Dream - Katy Perry


**You think I'm pretty without any make-up on.**

"Hey, Sasuke. I wanna dye my hair red." Naruto said suddenly.

Sasuke blinked. What? Why? At a time like this? Was he not doing it well enough? As Naruto moaned beneath him, he gave up that line of thought. He could feel a tight coil of heat in his midsection and, at the same moment, they both came, Naruto's tight hole clenching ever tighter on Sasuke's engorged manhood. He used the last of his energy to flop down next to Naruto and gather him into his arms.

"Don't dye your hair," Sasuke whispered, kissing the exposed side of Naruto's neck.

"Why? It's not like it would look bad..." the blond said sleepily.

"Because," Sasuke replied, snaking a hand down Naruto's back, "You don't need to change to be the most gorgeous thing on the planet."

Naruto snuggled in closer. Sasuke didn't quite catch the words said as he fell asleep but replied nonetheless.

"I love you too, dobe."

You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong.

"... And then he said, 'What did the...' What was it again... Oh right! 'What did the... beaver do?'"

Dead silence met Naruto's latest try at a joke but Sasuke had to work to suppress his laughter. The idiot almost never got the punch line right and that, in his opinion, was what made it funniest. The look on his face as he stuck his tongue out to try to remember the last few words of the joke was just too cute and the way his mouth fell after seeing that his joke had done a belly flop in the deep end was so out of place on the ever smiling face that Sasuke had to do something.

"Well, I thought it was funny," He said, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's waist. His pout was just begging to be kissed. And kiss it Sasuke did. Chastely, so as not to arouse too much irritation from the assembled company but softly, so that Naruto groaned slightly.

When they broke apart, Naruto sighed dreamily and leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sakura and Ino ogled them.

"At least _somebody_ thinks I'm funny."

I know you get me, so I let my walls come down. Down.

Naruto never had to say anything. Sasuke always knew something was wrong. Granted, Naruto was a very easy person to read, most of the time. But there were still times, like at the Gokage summit, that Sasuke couldn't quite see what was happening. He knew there was something, just not what. That was one situation he'd had to ask about when he came back to Konoha. Sasuke was then very glad that Sakura was a trained medic nin and had immediately gone to thank her, his gruffness emerging as he tried to find the right words to apologize and say thank you.

Sasuke knew Naruto now better than ever and Naruto knew Sasuke almost better than he knew himself. Twenty years could do that to a person.

So when Naruto walked into their house after a day of signing papers and sorting out small mishaps down at the Hokage tower, his hat in hand, a dejected look on his face, Sasuke knew something was up. He immediately rushed to his husband's side, enveloping him in a warm hug that held untold amounts of affection.

"Sit down, love. Have some tea and tell me about your day."

Naruto ranted for an hour and a half. Sasuke was very glad that they knew each other so well. Naruto wouldn't have been able to do this with anyone; even Sakura.

A little while later, Naruto smiled gratefully, "You know I love you, right Sasuke?"

Sasuke smiled (he had been doing that a lot since they had gotten married), "Yes, dobe. I love you too."

Before you met me, I was a wreck and things were kinda heavy. You brought me to life.

Naruto hated waking up in the morning. It meant another day of collective torture and hatred from the village. Why couldn't they just accept him? Sure he had no parents and sure he had whisker marks that made him look like the Kyuubi no Kitsune. But that was no excuse for how everyone treated him!

He hopped out of bed, his smiling mask in place, and ate some cereal with milk that he was pretty sure wasn't expired, put on his usual orange jumpsuit and left for a stroll down by the docks.

Footsteps sounded behind Sasuke and he hastily wiped away his tears and choked back his sobs. Ripples floated off through the water beneath his feet as the small, salty droplets hit it soundlessly. A sandalled foot entered his vision and he looked up to tell it to go away. His breath caught in his throat when he saw that golden haired angel. He had seen the boy around the village, always looking so happy but Sasuke saw the pain in his eyes. It was the same kind of pain as his.

He looked up as the beautiful boy plopped down next to him. Nobody ever sat with him. They just gave him pitying looks and walked away, taking their children with them.

_Wouldn't want the poor Uchiha kid to get mixed up with our boy. _

_Leave him be, honey. _

_He looks sad. Let him alone darling._

That was what they said. None of them cared to find out the reason why he was sad.

"Hi!" The boy said brightly, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Who are you?"

He didn't know? This lovely godsend of a person didn't know who he was? This was wonderful! Maybe he could finally have a friend! "I'm Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." He stammered, blushing.

"You looked kinda sad so I thought we could play together. Come on! Let's go to the park!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and tugged, standing up.

"What about your parents?" He asked, embarrassed at being seen with him if his parents didn't say it was OK.

A rush of emotions crossed Naruto's face, beginning with confused and angry and ending with s strange smile that somehow looked fake to Sasuke, "Don't worry, they won't mind. They're out of town. On a mission! You could stay for dinner if you want!"

"Yes," Sasuke answered without thinking and Naruto graced him with another (real) smile.

"All right! Let's go!" They raced to the park and played for hours. At six o'clock, they left for Naruto's apartment.

That night, Sasuke had the best ramen he had ever eaten in his life. And it wouldn't have been half so great if he hadn't eaten it with Naruto.

**Now every February, you'll be my Valentine, Valentine.**

For eleven years, Naruto had hated Valentines Day. It wasn't like anyone was mean to him he just never had anyone to care for and nobody cared for him.

Then he met Iruka Umino and he had found a parental figure.

Then he met Sakura Haruno and he thought he was in love.

_Then_ he met Sasuke Uchiha.

All of his feelings, everything before Sasuke, vanished. The boy enchanted him. The way he walked and talked. The way his eyes seemed to pause for a fraction of a second on Naruto's too-eager face before sliding away, disinterested or, on the off-chance, irritated. Naruto lived for those brief flashes of irritation.

The moment he met Sasuke, he vowed that his goal in life was to make the raven genuinely happy or angry.* That goal changed with time.

After their mission to the Land of Waves, it became, "I want to protect Sasuke."

During the Chunin exams, it became, "I want to help Sasuke get stronger."

And when the raven left Konoha for good, he realized that his goal all along had not been to help Sasuke but to make Sasuke recognize him as a person. As a friend.

Sasuke did come back to Konoha. Every Valentines day he left Sakura an unsigned bouquet of flowers, Kakashi, a new book and Sai, some art supplies.

Naruto, however, was a different story. Sasuke knew that Naruto would never reveal his existence. He loved these moments of trust too much to compromise them. So every February 14th, Sasuke came to Konoha to visit Naruto. He had almost gotten caught once and the blond had paid hell for that but Sasuke was usually more stealthy than even Shino.

On one such Valentines day, Sasuke told Naruto that he was planning on turning himself in to the police. Naruto argued with him.

"They'll kill you," he said.

"No they won't," Sasuke replied.

"Then they'll put you in jail and never let you out, Naruto debated.

"Then I'll escape and live with you forever," Sasuke said, wrapping his arms around his blond. Naruto found it hard to argue with that, "Consider it your Valentines present."

Naruto found his eyes brimming with tears, "The only Valentines present I need is you, Sasuke."

**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on.**

**I can't sleep. Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back.**

**My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch, now baby I believe.**

**I can't sleep. Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back.**

OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE THIS! It's so corny! Sequel?

Cookies for a good review!

* (AN: choose the former, Naruto! ur less likely to get killed! jk XD)


End file.
